degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Shout (1)
Shout (1) is the seventh episode of Season 2 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. Main Plot With Paige being captain of Degrassi's Spirit Squad, she gets an in-depth look at all the soccer players, including the players on the opposing team, like Dean. After Degrassi wins their soccer game, Dean invites Paige over to a party later that night, giving her the nickname "Spirit". Unfortunately, Paige had already promised Spinner (who had a major crush on Paige) that she'd see a movie with him. To solve that problem, Paige cancels on Spinner by telling him that her grandmother is in the hospital, and then she then heads over to Dean's party, while Spinner feels sorry for her. Once at the party, Paige and Hazel noticed that while they look great, they are clearly overdressed. Hoping to make up for it, Paige tries to get into good conversation with Dean and his friends, but his friends do not take kindly to her (noticing her young appearance), and Dean leaves to get them some drinks. As he does, one of his "friends" warns Paige not to get too close to Dean, but Paige calls her jealous. Paige and Dean begin to flirt, but Hazel appears, pointing in the direction of Spinner and Jimmy. Paige is too close to getting Dean, so she decides to head upstairs with him. The moment is wonderful and everything Paige dreamed it would be, until Dean begins to go a little too fast and gets a little too sexual. Paige tells him to keep it slow, but Dean takes out a condom and rapes Paige, completely ignoring her cries for him to stop. The next day at school is especially difficult for Paige, but she cools it down in front of Hazel and Terri, telling them that they made out, but Jimmy overhears and tells Spinner. Paige acts as if Dean did nothing to her, but tells Hazel that they had sex. When she is confronted by Spinner, he accuses her of lying - not knowing that Dean raped her - and yells at Paige for letting everyone touch her. Paige slaps him and runs into the bathroom. Hazel tries to comfort her, but confesses that she didn't even want to have sex. Hazel tells Paige that if she said no and Dean still continued, then that means he raped her. Later, Hazel confronts Paige about her rape and Paige persists to avoid it. Hazel tells Paige that she has to tell someone, but Paige is convinced that the rape was practically her fault and that she's fine. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Toby and J.T. are having locker problems, as J.T. keeps his locker a mess, as always, while Toby likes his space more organized and clean. Toby can't take it anymore, and threatens to no longer be J.T.'s friend if he doesn't clean their locker. That night, while making a disgusting blend containing mayonnaise, marshmallows, strawberry jelly, lemon juice, and Cheetos, J.T. tells Toby that while he hates being so clean, he plans to keep Toby as his best friend. Sadly, the touching scene is wrecked when J.T. offers Toby some of his meal, which sickens Toby. The next day, Toby draws the line between their halves of the locker, before even giving J.T. a chance to clean it. Offended, J.T. cuts off the sleeve of Toby's sweater. When Toby finds out, the two eventually get into a fight which is resolved by Principal Raditch. J.T. makes up for Toby's sweater by letting Toby cut off the sleeve of his. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Shout" by Tears for Fears. *This is the first episode that focuses on Paige in the A-plot. *This episode marks the first appearance of Dean Walton. *First rape ever in the Degrassi TNG series. *This is the first episode from which Emma is absent. **With that, none of the cast members has appeared in every episode. *This is the first episode in which Manny appears without Emma. *When Spinner gets the texts from Paige, it is easy to see that the phone is fake because you can see right through the screen. *The older girl at the party was played by Barbara Mamabolo who later had a starring role on Instant Star as Kat. |-| Gallery= Shout1.01.jpg Shout1.02.jpg Shout1.03.jpg Degrassi Shout.jpg shout1.05.jpg Shout1.06.jpg Shout1.07.jpg Shout1.08.jpg Degrassi Shout 2.jpg Shout1.10.jpg 411832.jpg Shout1.11.jpg Shout1.12.jpg Shout (1) 207.jpg Shout1.14.jpg Shout1.15.jpg Shout1.16.jpg Shout1.17.jpg Shout1.18.jpg Shout1.19.jpg Shout1.20.jpg Shout1.21.jpg Shout1.22.jpg 20(1).jpg Tumblr l5v1zs98UZ1qc1tpr.jpg 255928.jpg hjjhj.png tumblr_inline_nirrn8XneZ1qapogg.png tumblr_inline_nirro4dCLM1qapogg.png tumblr_inline_nirrpfjafQ1qapogg.png Tumblr l5v21pi3HM1qc1tpr.jpg Paige and dean.jpg Tumblr l5v1pvFAFr1qc1tpr.jpg 16 (4).jpg 76.png Tumblr l5v1nhL6sn1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Also Starring *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden Supporting Cast *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Barbara Mamabolo as older girl *Shawn Roberts as Dean Walton Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin |-| Quotes= *Paige: "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me!" Spinner: "Why not? Everybody else does!" *Spinner: "I'm a winner on the field, and with the ladies!" *Toby: "It's your lunch, from last week." J.T.: "Solid to liquid in seven days, fascinating." *Paige: "I didn't want to do it. I said no over and over!" Hazel: "Paige, if you said no, that's rape." |-| Featured Music= *''"Wake Up"'' by Tuuli *''"Rockstar Boyfriends"'' by Tuuli *''"Heartbreaker"'' by Tuuli |-| Links= *Watch Shout (1) on YouTube *Watch Shout (1) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes